Love on Christmas
by Ishiku5238
Summary: It is Christmas eve and Hinata is looking around for something go give to Naruto. But what Hinata doesn't know is that she is about to receive the best gift that she could ever hope for.     NaruXHina, One-Shot. Hope Everyone has a Merry Christmas.


**Note: **Merry Christmas everyone. In celebration I have taken some time to make up this little one-shot, so I hope you all like and have a good Christmas. Please remember to review and let me know what you think.

**Love on Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and Konoha was busy getting ready for tomorrow. The weather was cold and there was a light snow falling from the sky. It was the middle of the day and Hinata Hyuga was walking through the streets, she was thinking of buying a present for the one that she admired and had a crush, yet she didn't know what to get him. Hinata had just finished looking in another shop and decided to quickly stop for something warm to drink. She walked into a nearby cafe and ordered a hot chocolate; she then sat down at one of the tables.

"Hey Hinata" Hinata turned around to see Sakura Haruno walk out from the cafe, Hinata smiled and said hello back as Sakura sat down at the table with her. "So Hinata what are you up to" Asked Sakura as she took a sip out of her drink.

"Oh, I'm just looking around for a present" Responded Hinata.

"Really, May I ask who the present is for" Asked Sakura.

"Um, well..." Hinata started to blush, no one knew of the person she had a crush on and she always kept it to herself.

"Hinata you're blushing is it for someone you like" Said Sakura, curious to know who it is. Hinata blushed even more while giving a small nod. "It's alright Hinata you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. Plus I might be able to help you find a present" Hinata didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she wanted Sakura to know as the person she has a crush on has a crush on Sakura, but then again Sakura was a friend.

"It's for Naruto" Quietly whispered Hinata. Sakura then smiled at her, now she knew why she was acting shy because she knows that Naruto has had a crush on her for ages.

"It's alright Hinata, I don't mind if you have a crush on him" Said Sakura. Hinata then looked up at Sakura.

"Really, you don't mind" Said Hinata.

"Yeah, don't worry I know that he has had a crush on me for ages besides I think you two actually would make a good couple" Said Sakura. Hinata then turned bright red which made Sakura laugh. Sakura then got up from her seat. "Come on lets go find something for you to get him" Said Sakura as Hinata nodded as she got up and followed Sakura. The two of them then started to look through every shop in the market district, they checked many shops only to come out empty handed but as they had almost given up Hinata had spotted something.

"Sakura, I think I find something" Called Hinata as Sakura walked up to see what she had found. Hinata then showed her a snow globe; the globe had a small Christmas tree in the middle which had small little shiny lights surrounding the Christmas tree. Hinata then gave it a gentle shake making snow start to float around the Christmas tree. "Do you think Naruto will like it" Asked Hinata.

"It's beautiful Hinata; I think he will like it" Smiled Sakura. Hinata then took the globe to the counter to pay for it, the shop owner also asked if she wanted it wrapped and labelled, Hinata nodded and told what to write on the tag the owner the wrapped it up in bubble wrap and placed it in a box to keep it safe. Once she had paid for it the two of them left the shop. "Alright then I best get going I will see you at the Christmas Party" Said Sakura as she started to walk home. Hinata then looked at the time, it was getting late. Hinata then quickly started to head home before it got too cold. As Hinata headed home she walked around a corner only to bump into some making both of them fall over. She rubbed her head and looked up to see who she bumped into, it was Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto I'm so sorry did I hurt you" Panicked Hinata, Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

"It's ok Hinata I'm fine" Said Naruto, he then got up and picked up the present that fell onto his lap. Naruto took a quick glance at the label to find that it was addressed to him. Naruto pretended that he didn't notice as he handed it to Hinata. "Here I believe this is yours" Hinata blushed as she took the present off him.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas" Said Hinata.

"Merry Christmas to you to Hinata" Smiled Naruto.

"Well, I'll see you at the party tomorrow" Said Hinata as she went on her way, trying to hide her blushing. Naruto watched Hinata walk away thinking to why she got him a present, Naruto then started to think why she keeps blushing every time he meets her like she did then. Naruto then continued on his way as he headed back to his own home. As he walked he walked he eventually saw Sakura walking in his direction.

"Merry Christmas Sakura" Said Naruto

"You to, Naruto" Replied Sakura. Naruto then decided to ask Sakura something.

"Hey Sakura can I ask you something quickly"

"Sure, what about"

"It's about Hinata" Sakura then become interested in what he was going to say, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"What about Hinata?"

"Well it's just that, I've been thinking of why she keeps acting shy around me, every time we talk she seems to always blush, do you know why by any chance" Sakura rolled her eyes, no matter how mature Naruto had become he still was clueless when it came to simple things like this. Yet Sakura was thinking if she should tell him as she promised Hinata earlier not to say anything, but then she thought that it might make things easier if he did know.

"Naruto you really are clueless sometimes" Laughed Sakura.

"Why that is there something I missed" Naruto was now becoming confused.

"Maybe the fact that she might have a crush on you" Said Sakura, Naruto then became red to the face himself, did Hinata really have a crush on him.

"Hinata have a crush on me, are you sure about that" Asked Naruto

"Well think, about all the times that she has offered to help you" Naruto then started to think, she was correct she did always offer to help.

"You know you might be right Sakura" Said Naruto.

"Have I ever been wrong, you have been chasing after me for so long that you haven't been paying attention, besides as long as we are still friends that is fine by me" Said Sakura. Naruto then hugged Sakura catching her off guard.

"Thank you Sakura" Sakura smiled back as he watched Naruto run towards the market district.

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"To find a present for her" Shouted Naruto as he ran around the corner, Sakura smiled as she continued walking home. Late afternoon came faster on Christmas day as everyone started to gather there things and head to Sakura's house for the party. Naruto knocked on the door, the door opened as Sakura stood on the other side.

"Naruto Merry Christmas, come in" Said Sakura as Naruto dusted the snow off his clothes and walked inside. Everyone from the leaf 11 had already arrived as Naruto looked around the room for Hinata, until he spotted. Naruto was stunned by her looks as she wore a white dress along with a Santa hat which he found cute.

"Alright everyone, Naruto has arrived, so we can all start handing out your presents" Shouted Sakura as everyone gathered in the living room and had a seat where they could find one. Hinata had walked over and sat down next to Naruto. The two them were quiet for a couple of seconds until Hinata held her present in front of Naruto. "

"Merry Christmas Naruto" Said Hinata, who had already begun to blush. Naruto smiled at hear and accepted her gift.

"Thank you Hinata" Said Naruto as he had begun to unwrap his present, once he did he opened the box and pulled out the snow globe. Naruto was amazed at the snow globe as he gave it a gentle shake which made the snow float around it. "It's beautiful Hinata, Thank you" Hinata blushed and smiled at him.

"You're welcome I'm glad you liked it" Said Hinata, Hinata was about to get up and walk away until Naruto grabbed her hand which was a surprise to Hinata.

"Where are you going, don't you want to know what I got you" Hinata then turned around and looked at Naruto as he held his present in front of her. Hinata then sat back down and took the gift.

"You got me something as well Naruto" Asked Hinata, Naruto nodded as he signalled for Hinata to open it. Hinata slowly took the wrapping paper off until she was left with a small box, what was inside it made Hinata turn bright red as she pulled a necklace which had a purple crystal attached to it which matched with the colour of her hair, Hinata then looked Naruto in the eyes. "Naruto thank you, it's beautiful" Naruto smiled at her as he pointed to the small card in the box. Hinata picked the card up and read what was on.

_To Hinata_

_Ever since I've known you I've always been too busy chasing Sakura to ever stop and pay attention to you. Ever since I've meet you I had no clue into why you kept acting shy around me offering to help. But then I realised that you were actually trying to tell me something and that was that you had a crush on me. So I have something to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love Naruto_

Hinata then looked up at Naruto after reading the leader, she the noticed that he had also started to turn red. "So what do you say Hinata" asked Naruto, Hinata then gave a small nod.

"Yes Naruto I will" Whispered Hinata as the two of them looked each other in the eye and moved there head closer. Sakura then turned her head towards the two and knew what was about to happen, she then leaned over and whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Hey you might want to help me hold Neji back" Tenten then looked at Sakura who was pointing in Naruto and Hinata's direction. The two of them were kissing each other, Tenten and Sakura then who looked at Neji who had spotted what they were doing.

"Hinata, what are…?" Sakura quickly covered his mouth as Tenten held him back; everyone else in the room then took notice off Naruto and Hinata. But Naruto and Hinata ignored everyone as the two of them didn't care what anyone else think, as the two of them stopped kissing and hugged each other. To Naruto and Hinata, this was the best present they could ever ask for.


End file.
